Hook Foot
Hook Foot is a supporting character of ''Tangled: The Series. He is the younger brother of Hook Hand. History Tangled: The Series His debut was in "What the Hair?!" when Eugene came to the Snuggly Duckling and realized that Hook Hand wasn't around, only to be told he was away touring the world. Hook Foot makes several minor appearances alongside the other Pub Thugs. He was present at the opening of Attila's new bakery in "One Angry Princess", when Attila was arrested for vandalizing Monty's sweet shop, Hook Foot was gathered at the Snuggly Duckling with the other thugs by Rapunzel, hoping to find someone who could vouch for him. Unfortunately, Hook Foot and the other thugs could not give her a truthful alibi. In "Big Brothers of Corona", Eugene and Lance were tasked to watch over two little thieves nicknamed Angry and Red. When they failed at their first attempt to get through to them, they brought them to see Hook Foot, hoping he could scare some sense into them, which ultimately backfired. The girls broke loose and tormented Hook Foot by stealing his hook foot. In "Secret of the Sun Drop" Eugene uses his hook to pull the bars off the window where Rapunzel was locked up, by her father to keep her safe. When he realizes this, he asks him why Eugene couldn't have used a regular hook and Eugene tells him it's probably best not to overthink it. Then he uses his hook to pull the bars and Hook Foot falls screaming. Meanwhile, Pete and Stan hear Hook Foot screaming but Lance quickly deprives them from it, saying he only hears a musical genius. Season Two Hook Foot is one of the traveling companions of Princess Rapunzel on her quest to unravel the mystery behind the sinister black rock spikes that are leading her to a certain destination. He eventually is displeased to meet up with his older brother, Hook Hand, which brought up unpleasant memories of his boyhood, during which his brother always mocked and ridiculed him for wanting to become a professional dancer. Season Three Appearances Season One * What the Hair?! (debut appearance; cameo) * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave * One Angry Princess * The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth * Max's Enemy * Queen for a Day * Not in the Mood (no lines) * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * The Return of Quaid * Goodbye and Goodwill * Forest of No Return * Freebird * Vigor the Visionary * Keeper of the Spire * King Pascal * There's Something About Hook Foot * Happiness Is... * Peril on the High Seas * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * The Brothers Hook Season Three * Cassandra's Revenge (on a mural) Trivia * He is the first criminal to find a love interest in the show, as well as a sibling. * He has a talent for dancing; a dream he is finally capable of living when his elder brother allows him to accompany him on the road, after many years of being rejected and mocked for it. Quotes Season One * "Do a dance! Give that smile a second chance!" * "Didn't you hear? Ruth's not evil." * "Hey! Looking spry and swell today." * "By the way, I FELL OUT OF A TOWER!!" Season Two * "What does it mean?" * "Princess!" * "When I was a kid, dancing was my everything. It was my dream. But not everyone was happy to let me have that dream. Then I find out he had a fancy dream of his own. And when I asked if I could join him, he just laughed in my face." * "That's when I gave it all up." * "I'm just glad this little visit is over and the brothers' Hook can go their separate ways yet again." * "Not one foul note, huh?" * "Brother, I got a bone to pick with you!! I never liked the name Razzle Dazzle!! I've never liked you making fun of my talents and interests growing up!! And you know what? ''I demand an apology!!" * "Really? You mean it!!?" * "But, my friends. I'd have to leave them." Season Three * " Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Pub Thugs Category:Reformed Characters Category:Recurring characters